Tonight
by Lady Anatui
Summary: RemusOCSirius. Mae Yokozuna is a transfer student from Japan, but, no matter what her school tried to get her ready for, the Marauders were not it.
1. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid

_This is the first story in a trilogy that I'm working on. There are going to be eleven chapters in every single story, so I shouldn't have to say that again._

_Oh, this is a Remus/OC/Sirius triangle story, so I'm not sure what characters I'm going to list. I don't really want to give away the actual pairing. This is not slash!_

_Um, I can't really think of anything else, so just read and enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Stupid England, Stupid Father, Stupid Potter**

England was very far from home, Mae Yokozuna thought sadly as she sat in the back seat of her parents' car. After staring out the window for several minutes, she leaned back and sighed. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to _far_ from here. She wanted to be home, but Japan was miles away now.

Now she was stuck in England. Stupid England, with all their tea biscuits, with Shakespeare and Lionheart and the Magna Carta, with stupid Mary Poppins. Of all places to go, it was by far the worst. Alright, she had to take that back. She was sure there were worse places, even if she didn't have to go to them. But, despite that fact, she still hated England.

"Daddy, where are you taking me again?" she called up front.

"To King's Cross Station, dear. There, you'll get on a train to a school of people like us."

"Witches and wizards?"

"Yes."

After a moment of silence, she said, "Do you know where we're going? We aren't lost, are we?"

"No," said Mr. Yokozuna as they finally pulled into the station parking lot.

Not too long later, she was hugging her father goodbye on Platform 9 and ¾ before boarding the Hogwarts Express. "Bye, Daddy!" she called after him as the train began to move. She waved to him through the open window until he was out of sight.

Then, she moved to find a compartment. The third compartment she entered had one red-haired girl in it, getting ready to leave. "Hello," she said hesitantly.

The redhead jumped before turning round and looking at her. "Hi," she said pleasantly. "May I help you? Would you like to sit with me?"

"Yes please," she said quietly.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Lily Evans. I'm the Head Girl at Hogwarts this year."

"I'm Mae, Mae Yokozuna. I just transferred here from Japan."

"Oh, excellent. Professor Dumbledore told me in my letter about you."

"Evans, you're late!" someone hollered through the open door as he rushed by.

"Oh dear," she said, her brilliant eyes nervous. "I am a bit late for my Head duties."

"I'm sorry," said Mae, immediately apologizing. "That's my fault, isn't it?"

"Only a little bit. Well, make yourself at home. I'll return in maybe fifteen minutes." She left quickly, running toward the front of the train, after the boy that had previously passed.

After putting away her luggage, Mae leaned back in a seat with a sad sigh. The scenery outside the window was dreary. It was raining. The rain in England was so sad. In Japan, the rain was warm and happy. Damn, she missed dancing in the rain at home.

"Daddy, why did we move here?" she asked her reflection in the window.

She didn't need her father to answer that question. She knew already. After her mother died the previous spring, the family had never been the same. Her _stupid_ father couldn't focus on his job and was fired. He wanted to start over. She didn't. But they had moved anyway.

And, as much as she hated Japan for constantly reminding her of her mother, she missed it ever so much. It was still home. And in a time of need—a time without her mother—she needed to the comfort of home. She needed her mother to hold and hug and so that she could cry on her shoulder.

At that thought, her eyes began to water. She took a slow breath, trying to calm herself, but the air came in gasps. Her throat tightened, knotted from holding back. With one last gasp of air, she burst into sobs and moans. She pulled her knees up to her face and hugged them tightly.

"Whoa," a masculine voice came, along with a short knock on the open door. "Bad timing?"

She looked at him, but all she saw was a dark blob with a pale splotch for a face. She tried to wipe away the tears and to clear her vision with her sleeve. "Maybe just a little bit," she said weakly.

The boy, clearer now, entered slowly and sat beside her. "The only girls I've ever seen crying were girls I was breaking up with," he said awkwardly.

"How did you handle that?" she asked curiously, laying her chin on one of her knees.

"Not very well, I must admit. I walked away from most of them. In fact, I can't recollect any that I've ever tried to comfort. Of course, there've been so many. But you'd think I'd remember if I did something different."

Mae looked him over. She could understand why he'd gone out with so many girls. He was extremely handsome. With a sigh, she said, "Well, thanks for just talking with me. It was nice to meet you." As kind as he appeared, she was wary of people now, untrusting. This boy was too nice for comfort. She desperately wanted him out of the room.

He got the message right away and moved to stand, but hesitated. "Wait, what's your name?"

"Just call me Yoko," she said on instinct.

"I'm Sirius." He put out his hand but then withdrew it, as he suspected she didn't want to be touched at the moment. He left.

Mae took another deep breath and looked at her reflection again.

Why had she just asked him to call her that? She had liked him right away, yes, but was it enough for him to call her that? The nickname was special to her. Was he worthy?

No one had called her Yoko since that past April. It was the pet name her mother had for her. Her father had sometimes used it mockingly. Now they all knew that she would be reminded of her mother whenever they called her that, so they had stopped.

Maybe all she needed was the comfort of someone calling her that again. Maybe she needed to be reminded of her mother. Maybe, as long as it was in a positive way, the memories of her mother could be… oh, she didn't know. Maybe not. She just didn't know.

"Mae? Are you alright?" came the worried voice of Lily. She entered the compartment and closed the door.

Mae sighed again. "For now," she said quietly. Looking around the room, she realized that they were the only two there, and there didn't appear to be any more coming. "Where are you friends?"

Lily looked away to the left, trying not to meet her eyes. "I, um… they—I don't have any," she admitted before slumping down beside her. "I have a few acquaintances, like Remus Lupin, but no real friends."

"Why? What's so wrong with you?" she asked, confused by this injustice.

"Because I'm a _know-it-all_," she said vehemently. "And because stupid Potter's a lousy git."

"Potter?"

"James Potter. He's a prat who walks around the school like he owns the place and hexes half the people just because he wants to!"

Mae clenched her jaw in disapproval. "Does he pick on you?"

"Not exactly," said Lily hesitantly. "Actually, he's been asking me out for the past few years, and he won't leave me alone. All the girls are jealous and think I'm just playing hard-to-get."

"Well, he sounds like a—"

"And now he's bloody Head Boy!" screamed Lily, picking up her book from the seat and throwing it as hard as possible against the opposing wall.

Mae was startled by this outburst and almost feared for her safety but then pushed it aside. "Well, he has to grow up sometime. Besides, I'll be your friend."

Lily looked to her in surprise. "Really?"

"Sure. As long as you'll be mine, I don't see why not," she reasoned.

She looked up to see Lily grinning. "I… I don't really know what to say."

"Well, tell me all about Hogwarts and all you've gone through. And you can rant about this Potter all you want. Just, please, don't hurt me."

They both laughed quickly before Lily began her long speech.

_

* * *

_

_Thanks for reading this. Please leave me a review._

_Anatui_


	2. The Marauders

**Chapter 2 – The Marauders**

The train pulled into Hogsmeade Station hours later, and Lily led Mae from their compartment. The confusion of the mass of students pushed them a round before they finally escaped the train.

"Do you know where you're supposed to be going?" asked Lily.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm to ride in the Head carriage with you and see Dumbledore so that I may be sorted."

"Great!" Her face lit up. "You can save me from Potter."

Mae laughed lightly at that. "If I must."

The two girls walked to the front carriage, which was led by invisible horses or something of the like, and sat inside. Not too long later, a boy with glasses sat across from them, a grin on his face. He was, also, confused by Mae's presence.

"Hello?" he said uncertainly.

"You must be James Potter," she said shaking his hand. "I've heard so much about you."

"Gee, that's a good sign. So who are you?"

"Leave her alone, Potter."

"Calm down, Evans. It's not like I'm going to turn her against you."

"You did to pretty much all my other friends."

James looked at Mae. "You two are friends? Well, just so you know, I hear that she's awfully bossy and annoying."

Lily was about to say something, but Mae cut her off.

"The things you hear are different from the truth. Why would all these girls that like you tell you something good about the girl you like? I've known Lily for a short time, and, from the truths she's told me, I can tell that she is intelligent, kind, determined, and sad. If you wanted to win her over, you shouldn't be saying something like that."

James was surprised by her level argument and was silent.

Meanwhile, the two girls looked at each other, Lily's eyes thankful.

When the carriages stopped, James left right away. Lily and Mae walked at the very front of the student body, as James had left to meet his friends.

Once inside, a woman who introduced herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall escorted Mae away from everyone else and into a room behind the staff table in the Great Hall.

"Welcome, Miss Yokozuna," said an ancient man in front of her. "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore." He turned to McGonagall. "Thank you, Minerva."

Professor McGonagall left.

Dumbledore pulled out a large, patched Wizarding hat and beckoned her forward. "To sort you into a house, you must wear the Sorting Hat. There are four different houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. For each, you must have one of the following qualities respectively: bravery, cunning, intelligence, and friendship. Now, if I may."

Mae nodded and allowed him to place it upon her crown. Immediately, a voice entered her mind.

_You're a bit old for this, aren't you?_ it asked. _Ah, well, if I must, I must. Ah, yes, you are very smart, if you don't mind my saying. But you value friendship too much to be so interested in books. Yet you are also willing to fight for this friendship, for what you believe in. Very brave. I believe you belong in Gryffindor._ The Hat then proceeded to shout "GRYFFINDOR!" aloud, and the Headmaster removed it from her head.

"Thank you, Miss Yokozuna. The Gryffindor table, you will find, is the one at which both Heads are sitting. Please join them so that the Sorting Ceremony may commence."

Mae nodded before going down into the Great Hall, locating Lily at the end of the Gryffindor table all alone and sitting beside her. "Boo," she said as she sat.

"You're in Gryffindor?" she asked. "I was so afraid you'd be in Slytherin."

She thought back to the word Dumbledore had used. "They're the cunning ones, right?"

"I guess that's a good unprejudiced word for them. I, personally, think they're cowards."

Looking down the table, Mae noticed Sirius in the middle, sitting with James and two other boys. "Who are those three sitting with Potter?"

"His friends," answered Lily shortly. When she noticed her friend wanted more than that, she continued. "Sirius Black is the one beside him. He's probably the most wanted guy at Hogwarts. Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew are on the other side of the table. Remus is a bookworm, like me, so we get along rather well. Pettigrew is a small, mousy boy that follows them around most the time. They all make up a group called the Marauders, pulling pranks all the time."

"I met Sirius back on the train for a few minutes. He seemed nice enough, but we barely spoke. He left not long after."

"Just don't fall for his charm like most other girls. Right now, he's dating Miranda Norton. It probably won't be long before he breaks up with her."

"Is he just as bad as Potter?"

"Nearly, but he doesn't ask me out almost every day. That makes a difference."

Mae laughed. "I'm sure it does. At least, you know people are interested."

"People are not interested. _Potter_ is. I'm not even sure if he is human."

After the Sorting Ceremony, the feast began, and Mae had never seen so much food in one place at one time before. She was amazed, but placed food on her plate nonetheless.

"Hey, Yoko."

Mae jumped, but turned to see Sirius beside her. "Hi," she said kindly.

"Feeling better?"

"Most assuredly. Thank you for the concern."

Sirius shrugged. "You caught me off guard before. You look a lot better."

She nodded, sensing Lily's discomfort. "Well, it was nice of you to drop by," she said, looking to Lily as she said this, signaling him to leave.

"See you, Yoko." He returned to his seat.

"He's not that bad," she reasoned. "But you've known him much longer."

"Why does he call you _Yoko_?"

"Nickname, I guess," she said quietly. "Better than my last name, though, isn't it?"

* * *

_Well, thanks for reading again. Reviews are nice._

_Anatui_


	3. Broken

**Chapter 3 – Broken**

The next morning, Mae was met with a few pillows in her face. She opened her eyes to see Lily standing over her, laughing. "What's so damn funny?" she asked, laughing as well. She then grabbed her own pillow and knocked Lily down to the floor, both still laughing.

But Lily grabbed the pilled and chased her friend around the dorm, the two still clad in their night clothes, and then down the stairs into the common room. They collapsed in front of the fire, grinning and out of breath.

"Don't you look lovely in the morning," said James from the armchair, eyeing Lily in her tank top and shorts.

She blushed, just now realizing that they hadn't changed their clothes. She grabbed the pillow to shield herself from James's view.

Mae looked at James, who looked away from her gaze. She had noticed the truthfulness in his voice. She lied back on the carpet relaxed, her thoughts drifting.

"Hey, Prongs. What are you doing out here so early?" She recognized the voice of Sirius.

"Attempting to win over Lily—again." That was a new voice.

Sitting up, Mae noticed a sickly boy sitting on the sofa, reading a book. Lily had called him Remus Lupin. Despite his obvious illness, he was quite attractive, and she liked him immediately.

"Hey there, Yoko," said Sirius, noticing the two girls on the floor.

She smiled. "Hi."

"Evans," he continued, turning to Lily, "have you seen Miranda?"

"I think she was still asleep," said Mae, cutting in.

Lily nodded. "Come on," she said, standing up, still holding the pillow. "Let's get ready for school today."

Mae jumped up, grabbed the pillow from her friend, and turned to the boys, specifically James. "A gentleman wouldn't watch her ass as she walks away," she said, before nodding and chasing Lily up the stairs, the pillow flying.

Inside, the pillow was returned to its proper place, and they quickly got dressed in their uniforms. They grabbed their bags and eventually went down for breakfast. The two rushed through the halls, Lily in the lead, chasing each other to the Great Hall. They passed the Marauders on their way, and James whistled after them.

The two sat on the end of the table together, still smiling, and they began to pile food on their plates. Not too long into their meal, however, they were joined by the Marauders. James, Remus, and Peter sat across from them, and Sirius beside Mae. Lily no longer smiled.

"Good morning, Evans …and girl whose name I don't know," said James.

Mae smiled at that. Putting out her hand, she said, "Mae Yokozuna."

"James Potter." He shook it.

"And you two must be Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

Remus nodded, across from her directly.

"Sirius!"

Mae jumped at the high-pitched voice and looked up to see who she assumed to be Sirius's current girlfriend.

"Miranda Norton," Lily explained.

The next thing the group knew Sirius and Miranda were kissing without end.

Mae raised her brow in slight disgust and pushed them away with her foot, making them topple onto the floor.

James laughed before turning to Lily. "I like this girl."

Lily scowled at him before returning to her food in disappointment. "Mae, can we leave?" she asked.

"Sure. I'm finished eating anyway." Standing up, she nodded to the Marauders. "Bye, boys."

Then the girls walked away just as Professor McGonagall began to pass out schedules. After gathering their papers, they left the Great Hall to reach their first class, which they found started promptly at half past eight.

"What's so bad about them?" asked Mae as they walked down the staircase to the Potions room.

"They just think that they're so cool, and they don't care about anybody but themselves. Well, that's mostly Potter and Black. And then Pettigrew thinks everything they do is perfect."

"What about Remus? He seems nice enough."

"Oh, he is. But I just get the feeling that he's hiding something."

Mae smiled slightly. "Well, everyone has something to hide," she said quietly.

Lily looked at her in minute suspicion. "Hey, Mae, what happened in Japan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean: why did you move?"

"My mother died."

"Oh."

There was silence between them for a while.

She hated her mother. Well, she didn't hate her. She was angry with her. Her mother had left her when she still needed a helping hand. It's scary to be alone, with responsibilities and no one to talk to. Her mother had left her as a teenager, when she would make the most mistakes of her life. She needed a mother now most. But she was left alone, with no one to turn to but her father, who was weak and irresponsible but caring nonetheless.

Her mother had been ill for quite a while before her recent demise. She had had tuberculosis, which caused her to cough up blood with signs of pneumonia. It had been months of that, constant coughing in the morning and signs of growing better in the evenings. But she had never gotten better. And they couldn't afford the treatment. She had died.

"I'm sorry," Lily said, interrupting her thoughts.

"It's alright. You didn't know. It's not your fault."

"Were you two close?"

"Yes. She was always there for me. She was my best friend and my role model. When I was little, I wanted to be just like her."

"I used to be like that with my mother. But since coming to Hogwarts, my parents are a little afraid of me. And my sister Petunia hates me."

"At least you have a family, even a broken one. All I have is my dad, and we never connected very well. He's not a very strong person, but he's always there for me. I just don't think he'll ever be the same as before my mother was ill. He was broken."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Were you broken?"

"I don't know. Well, nothing that can't be mended."


	4. Betrayal

**Chapter 4 - Betrayal**

A tap on her shoulder made Mae jump. She spun round to see Remus standing there. "Oh, hi. You startled me."

"Sorry about that. But James would like to speak with you."

"What about?" she asked curiously.

"About Lily. That's all he told me."

"Where is he?"

Remus led her over by the smoldering fire and sat down beside Peter, leaving her standing in front of James. Sirius and Miranda sat on the loveseat to her left.

"Hello," said Mae. "How may I be of service to the infamous Potter?"

"I'm not infamous," he complained.

"Lily seems to think so."

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. You're the closest person to her. Couldn't you help me?"

"Help you win her over?"

"Well… yeah."

"I won't betray her like that. She trusts me. And I'm the _only_ one she trusts."

"At least tell me about her."

"Ask her yourself. That's my advice. She'll never go out with you if she can't trust you."

"Why do you like that girl?" whined Miranda.

"What's so wrong with her?" Mae snapped, clenching her fists. "At least she doesn't make out with her boyfriend in front of everyone."

"Hello! She couldn't even get a boyfriend that she doesn't boss around and complain at."

"Hey, she's not the one that looks easy."

Miranda huffed and hugged Sirius's arm.

"Are you two done now?" James asked in slight annoyance.

"Alright, Potter," said Mae, turning back to him, "why should I help you?"

"Because I'd do almost anything to prove myself to her."

"And then leave her?"

"No. Where did you get that idea?"

"Lily tells me things."

"Will you help me?"

"Fine, if I must."

"You must!" he said excitedly before jumping up to hug her.

"Can I leave now?" asked Mae awkwardly.

He let go and nodded, taking a few steps away.

"I'll owl you the time and place," she said before walking away and up the staircase.

In the seventh year girls' dormitory, she found Lily, sitting on her bed and reading. She moved to the end of the bed and lied across it, hanging her head over the side. "What's the book?" she asked.

"_Dracula_," said Lily.

"Is it good? I've never read it."

"Oh yes! I love it!"

"I was just talking with Miranda Norton," said Mae calculatingly. "She doesn't seem to like you very much."

Lily groaned, setting down her book, page marked, and sitting up. "Norton is just an air-headed bimbo of Sirius's," she snapped. "And I don't like her very much either."

"Why?"

Lily hesitated. "Miranda was my best friend in fourth year, and we had a big fight just because I wouldn't go to Hogsmeade with Potter."

"That's a stupid reason."

"I know. I apologized to her, but she hasn't budged yet, and I doubt she ever will."

"Well, then she doesn't deserve to be your friend. You made the effort. She didn't."

Lily nodded.

"Come on," said Mae. "Let's go eat lunch."

They slowly made their way to the Great Hall. On the way, they were passed by James and Sirius, chasing each other in the opposite direction. Miranda Norton trudged after them, calling for them to halt. In the Great Hall, the two girls sat with Remus and Peter.

"Hi," Lily said lazily.

"Aren't you chipper today," said Remus.

"We were just talking about Miranda Norton," Mae explained quietly.

The boys understood.

"Yeah, she was rather snappy this morning," put in Peter.

"Can we talk about something else?" asked Lily.

Mae nodded. "Sure. Hey, Remus, what's your favorite school subject?"

"That's really tough, you know. I think Defense Against the Dark Arts, but that's really hard to tell because we've had so many different teachers."

"Why's that?"

"It's cursed," Peter whispered frightened.

"I don't think so," said Remus. "But the people who take it are always gone at the end of the year."

"Freaky," agreed Mae.

Lily pushed away her food. "I'm not feeling too well. I think I'm going to the Hospital Wing." She quickly got up.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, that's alright. You stay here."

Mae nodded, and Lily was off to the medical wing. "I hope she's alright."

"She'll be fine," Remus assured her, placing his hand quietly over hers.

She gave him a thankful look, and they both went back to their meals. "Remus, do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Doing what?"

"I'm going behind her back to help Potter. She'd be so angry with me."

"That's depends."

"On what?"

"Do you genuinely believe that James really fancies her? Or do you thin he just wants her because she refuses?"

"I think he really likes her."

"Well then, that's good. I know for a fact that he's practically in love with the girl."

"But how does that justify my actions?"

"It doesn't. But things aren't always black and white, Mae. You're not completely betraying her. You're trying to help at the same time."

Mae nodded. "Thank you, Remus. You're a good friend."

"I try."

"Anyone can try, but you succeed."

"Yeah, Moony succeeds at nearly everything he does," said Peter.

"Moony?" She furrowed her brow.

Remus shrugged. "Nickname. It's a Marauder thing."

"You two want to come with me to check on Lily?"

"Sure," said Remus. "She'll probably tell us she's fine and to go away."

Mae laughed.

"Well, I have some homework for Charms to finish," Peter said. "I'll see you in the common room later." He went back to Gryffindor tower.

Meanwhile, Mae and Remus walked to the Hospital Wing, joking and laughing. The site that met them w as not what they had anticipated.

"Well," she said, "I just hope she isn't angry with me when she finds out."

"It would depend on the circumstances. I mean, I don't think she'd be that thankful if she opened up to him and he ended up dumping her."

"Oh gee thanks," she said, hitting his shoulder playfully.

"Aren't you two adorable," came a voice.

They both looked up, their smiles still present, to see Sirius standing outside the door to the Hospital Wing. He sent Remus a quick glare that Mae barely noticed.

"Us?!" she asked. "As in _couple_-adorable?" She laughed lightly. "Remus is a friend. That's all."

Remus also had a comical look about himself. "Sirius, you get crazier every day."

"Why are you here?" asked Mae.

"Prongs is trying to see if Evans is alright without having her kill him."

"Prongs?"

"James, sorry," he corrected himself.

"More nicknames, I'm guessing."

"Yeah," replied Remus.

"Well, let's see if we can stop them before one them dies," she said.

The three entered the Hospital Wing.

"Well, pardon me for caring!" yelled James.

"I won't! I don't want you to care. I want you to leave me alone."

"Oh, for—"

"Quiet!" yelled Mae.

Both Lily and James looked at them.

"Calm down, you two," she continued. "Potter, I think it best if you and Sirius leave."

James nodded, hanging his head.

"What about Remus?" Sirius snapped.

"Lily actually enjoys his company. Besides, I don't think her temper should be tried anymore today."

James and Sirius left begrudgingly.

"Hey," said Remus as he stood beside the bed.

"Hello," she replied.

Mae sat down on the bed next to her best friend. "What did the Medi-Witch say?"

"I've been poisoned," she said in slight disbelief.

"What?!" the two snapped in near unison.

"That's what I thought." Lily sighed, leaving back on the bed.

"Who would try to poison you?" asked Mae.

"I don't know."


	5. Be Yourself

**Chapter 5 – Be Yourself**

"Who are you writing to?" asked Lily, trying to look over her friend's shoulder.

Mae pulled the paper out of her view. "What are you doing in here? I thought you were in the library."

"I left my Arithmancy book in here." Moving over to her bedside table, she grabbed the book and returned to her friend's side. "I don't know how I left it. It was out in plain site. Well, I should go now. See you later."

"Bye." After Lily left, Mae turned back to her letter to James.

_Potter,_

_Lily's in the library, so I'll meet you in the boys' dorm in half an hour. Noon-ish. Try not to aggravate her in the meanwhile._

_Mae Yokozuna_

Finding her owl, Tetsuo, she attached the note and sent him off. _This will be a long day,_ she thought, moving to her bed and relaxing.

Twenty-five minutes later, she scrambled up and made her way over to the seventh year boys' dormitory, walking slowly and idly. She knocked on the door and waited for the answer.

Sirius opened the door a moment later. "Hey, Yoko," he said smiling.

"Hi. Potter here?"

"Yeah. Come on in." At that, the smile fell from his face as he opened the door wider for her entry.

Inside, she at on the bottom of James's bed with a slightly irritated sigh. Before speaking to James, she turned to the only other occupant. "Sirius, are you staying here? It seems more like a private matter."

"Hey, something you say could be helpful, not that I don't do well on my own."

"You already have a girlfriend."

"But I don't plan on keeping it that way forever. Besides, James is my best mate. I'm his support vessel."

"Very well." She turned to James. "Alright, first off, I'm going to be completely straightforward. I have no idea what I'm doing, and I'm not guaranteeing that anything I say will work. Don't you dare think I am."

James nodded obediently. "Okay. I trust you to make sure that I don't ruin any chances I might have with Evans."

"Alright, for one, don't call her by her last name all the time. Her name is Lily. The more you call her by her name, the more she'll respect you. I think."

He nodded again.

"You think? I thought you two were friends."

"I've only been here for a month and a half, Black," she reminded him, snapping.

He made a face at her.

In reply, she rolled her eyes. "Let's see. You want to know what she's like?" With a sigh, she tried to describe her best friend. "I'm sure you already know how smart and open-minded she is. And what a short tempter she had. But she's so determined. She'd fight for the people she loves—that's for sure. The rest you'll just have to find out on your own."

"But she'll never let me get to know her."

"Well, how do you act around her?"

"Like a prat," he snapped, hitting his head against the headboard.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just want her to like me so much. And I don't even really realize I'm being like that until she yells and screams at me."

"How do you act around your friends?"

"I don't know. Silly and childish, I guess."

"Only half the time," Sirius said. "Most of the time, we're having fun, fooling around and playing pranks. But you're rather sharp too, Prongs."

"The only real advice I can give you is to be yourself."

"But what if she doesn't like me?"

"If she can't accept you for who you are, she doesn't deserve you."

"I don't care if she's undeserving. She couldn't possibly be undeserving. I'm undeserving of her."

"Then she'll be lucky to have you."

"And what if she finally agrees to go out with me? What should I do?" he asked, obviously still distressed.

Mae laughed. "Don't lie, don't cheat, and, above all, be yourself. And only say you love her if you mean it."

"Why do that?" asked Sirius. "I tell girls I love them all the time."

She looked at him in disapproval. "Then you'll never have a real relationship."

"I'm not so sure I want one."

"And that's here you and I are different," she said. "Anything else you need, Potter? I really think you should try just having a normal conversation before attempting something more elaborate."

"Thank you," James said honestly.

"I make no guarantees," she reminded him before walking out of the dorm.

She was quickly followed by Sirius. "So, Yoko, how do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"It's beautiful here, but I miss home."

"You know, I've always wondered why you were crying on the Hogwarts Express earlier."

"Build up a little trust, and I just might tell you. See you." She stepped out of the portrait hole, leaving him behind.

But he was persistent. "You're not getting away from me that easily," he said, coming out after her.

"Sirius, what is it you want?"

"Where're you going?"

"I was just going to see Remus in the Great Hall."

"Whatever for?"

"He's my friend."

"But you should be spending you time with me." He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her in a different direction.

"But I told him I'd meet him there."

"Nope. I'm keeping you all to myself." He dragged her to the statue of a grotesque woman with a hunched back. When he muttered something inaudible, the statue's hump opened, and he pulled her into the darkness inside.

"Fine. Where are we going then?"

"You haven't been to Hogsmeade yet, have you?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, I'm taking you there."

Eventually, they came up in the cellar of a building, from which they barely escaped without being spotted. He dragged her from Zonko's Joke Shop to Honeydukes to the Three Broomsticks, in which they sat and drank a mug of Butterbeer each.

It had not been until they received their drinks that he had let go of her hand. Afterwards, her hand felt cold as she gripped her mug with both hands. She paused. Was she developing feelings for Sirius Black? Damn, Lily warned her not to do that. But she was, even if against her will. And how would she explain her escapade to Remus? Or to Lily? Damn it.


	6. Nervous Wreck

**Chapter 6 – Nervous Wreck**

"I'm so sorry, Remus," said Mae. "I tried to make it—really I did. But I was detained."

"By what? Or who?" he asked, slightly hurt that she had missed their meeting.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you. Sirius dragged me off to Hogsmeade."

Remus scowled. "He fancies you, you know."

"What? No, he doesn't. He couldn't."

He nodded. "But he does."

"No. He's dating Norton still."

"Doesn't mean he has to like her."

"Well, nonetheless, I still doubt he feels anything for me but friendship—and I won't worry about it." Mae took a short breath. "I really am sorry about not showing yesterday. I was talking to Potter, and then Sirius pulled me off and away before I could stop him."

"Stop worrying about it, Mae. I've already forgiven you." He placed his hand over hers reassuringly.

She smiled. "All right then. Nothing to worry about. Except how I should go about making it up to you."

"Well then," he said, taking his hand back casually, "what are you doing tomorrow? We'll spend the whole day together, as it is Saturday."

"Excellent. In the meanwhile, I think I'll spend time with Lily. I haven't spoken with her much since that shock the other day."

"Good idea. Tell her I send my luck."

"M'kay. I'll see you tomorrow. I promise. I'll kick Sirius's arse if I have to."

Remus laughed as she got up and walked away.

---

Mae found Lily in the library, fretting over a Charms paper due in a week and a half. She had been a bit of a nervous wreck since she had learned of being poisoned.

"Lily, please calm down," she tried to reason, but Lily wouldn't stand for it.

"No. I need to do this."

"It's not due for over a week. Do it tomorrow of the day after. That's the weekend."

"No. I have to get it done."

"You do not. Now stop freaking out. We'll find out who's trying to hurt you, and I'll see to their death myself—that is if Potter doesn't beat me to it."

"Have you spoken to him? I haven't seen him since I yelled at him in the Hospital Wing."

"I was talking with him yesterday. He was really worried about you."

"Does he know about the poison?"

"Not to my knowledge, but I suppose Remus could have told him. But I doubt he would do that. Potter never mentioned it, so I'm assuming not. …Why?"

"I was just wondering. If he does know, he's sure being quiet about it. It's strange."

Mae gathered up Lily's papers. "Come on. I'm taking you back to Gryffindor tower. You have enough stress as it is. No need to create more."

Begrudgingly, Lily followed her all the way up to the common room and to their dorm, but she shrieked when her papers and books were dumped on her bed. But she was pulled away before she could do anything about it.

They sat in the common room by the fire, trying to relax. It took a lot of convincing to make Lily stay, but she eventually agreed she needed rest. When James came down from the boys' dormitory and began to approach them, Mae slipped behind one of the sofas so that she could listen to the conversation. Lily didn't notice her disappearance until it was too late.

James sat down beside Lily, concern filling every feature of his face. "Lily, how are you feeling? You're not looking your best."

She jumped when he called her by her first name. She liked the sound of his voice when he spoke to her that way. "I'm just a little stressed," she said, still surprised.

"Why were you ill on Monday?"

"Oh, that. Well, you see… apparently, I was poisoned."

"What?!" he yelled. "Are you alright? Are you going to die? What's happening?!"

She laughed slightly. "I'm fine. Calm down. No long term damage. I didn't drink enough of my pumpkin juice to kill me."

"You mean it was lethal?"

"If I had had my whole glass. But I threw up long before that."

"What if the person tries again?"

"I don't know," she said pensively.

James placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll protect you. I'll do whatever I can to help."

She blushed lightly. "Thank you, Potter. I guess now I'll have my own personal bodyguard."

"I have to. I wouldn't be able to bear it if you died."

Mae smiled behind the sofa, but stopped when she saw Sirius approaching. "NO!" she mouthed to him, waving her arms to and fro, but he took no notice.

"What are you two doing?" he asked when he stood before them.

James immediately let go of her and moved away. "We were talking, Padfoot," he snapped.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Looked a lot more intimate than that to me, but I guess I could be wrong."

"What do you want?" asked Lily, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, and isn't Miss Evans a bit snippety this lovely afternoon?" he said.

Mae stood up. "Sirius, don't provoke her," she warned.

"Well, I must apologize, but Peter and I need to steal Prongs for a little while."

James regretfully followed Sirius to the boys' dorm, sending Lily a quick forlorn look.

Mae joined Lily on the sofa again. "So did you have fun?"

Lily sighed almost longingly and laid her head on the armrest of the sofa.

"I think you're actually starting to like him."

"I am not."

"Deny it all you like, but you can't escape the truth."

"Oh, yes, I can."

They laughed lightly.

"He made me feel safe," Lily admitted.

"Come on," she said, pulling her friend up beside her. "Let's go and organize your books and papers before you start freaking out again."

Lily smiled.

Up in the dormitory, the two girls set to fixing Lily's papers. The books were easily placed on her small bookshelf, put in alphabetical order by the author's last name. The papers were harder. Somewhere in the heap of loose paper, Mae came upon a piece of folded parchment which she knew did not belong with the rest. It had the name _Lily Evans_ printed on it.

"Lily, do you know what this is?" she asked, waving it in front of her face.

"No." She furrowed her brow. "I've never seen it before in my life."

"Here. You should open it. I guess."

Lily took the letter and carefully broke the red ceiling wax, which held no seal. "That's curious," she said, indicating it to Mae. "Well, let see…." She read it aloud. "_You have escaped my first attempt, but what makes you think everything will turn out all right?_ There's no name or anything."

"Perhaps you should talk to Professor Dumbledore?" suggested Mae.

"Maybe." She let the letter fall and collapsed on her bed.

"Everything _will_ turn out all right. James will make sure of it. And so will I. I promise."

* * *

_I'm reading over this as I post it, and, jeez, it's so horribly written! I don't know how anyone can stand to read it anymore. I thought it was good when I wrote it, but that was a couple years ago, so I guess that's all right. Well, enjoy if you can! I'll update soon._

_Anatui_


	7. A Day Out With Remus

Chapter 7 – A Day Out With Remus

"Lily," she said, looking her friend in the eye, "I'm spending today with Remus—I promised. So try to stay out of trouble."

"Yes, _mother_," she snapped.

"Hey! I have a right to be worried."

"I know."

"I'll see you later tonight at dinner." Mae ran out of the room for pure randomness and down the stairs. She jumped down from the last step and landed at the bottom with a small smile. She then moved toward Remus, who sat by the fire.

He waved her over, but Sirius intercepted her.

"Lovely day, my dear Yoko," he said charmingly, taking her hand in his and kissing it like a gentleman.

Mae blushed lightly and pulled her hand away. "Yes, it is. Sorry, Sirius, but I have to go."

"Spending time with Remy?"

"With Remus, yes."

"I guess I'll have to steal you some other time then."

"Yeah, that sounds great. Bye." She walked away and sighed when he was out of earshot. Damn, she did like him. She collapsed in the seat next to Remus.

"Ah, the old Sirius Black charm," said Remus knowingly. "You fancy him, don't you?"

"Don't be silly. He has a girlfriend after all."

"That doesn't seem to stop anybody else."

"But I don't want to like him. He's _Sirius_ for goodness sake!"

"Well then, let's do something a bit distracting. What do you feel like doing?"

"Want to just go for a walk around the grounds?"

"Anything you want to do is fine with me."

They walked outside in silence, just enjoying each other's company. After they stepped onto the grass, they began a conversation.

"So how's Lily doing?"

"She got a threat letter last night," she replied grimly.

"Did you tell Dumbledore or a teacher?"

"She won't allow me to."

"And she knows best?"

"Oh, don't look at me like that, Remus. What am I supposed to do? If I tell the teacher, she'll be extremely angry with me. And, if I don't, she could die."

"Which is the lesser of two evils there?"

"Well, of course it's the first. I was going to talk to McGonagall tonight."

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"To spite you."

"How's she holding up after the letter?"

"She's been freaking out—but that's mostly because I don't want her to be alone or with people she doesn't trust."

"She'll get over it."

Mae nodded.

Silence.

"Why don't you want to fancy Sirius?"

"I don't know. Well, he does have a girlfriend."

"Is that all?"

"I don't know. But you're right. I do like him."

"Hey, he fancies you as well."

"He's still dating Norton."

"Norton schmorton. If you fancy him so much, you should tell him."

"Should I?"

"Yes."

"Do you tell the people you like that you like them?"

"No, not really. Although, if I ever mention anything to James and Sirius—or even insinuate that I fancy a girl—she'll find out somehow."

"Then why should I?"

"Because I want you to be happy."

"And you don't also deserve happiness?"

"I don't think I'll ever be happy."

"Why's that?"

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked seriously, stopping at the edge of the lake.

"Yeah. What is it?" she said, furrowing her brow curiously.

"Mae, there's something about me that might scare you."

She took his hand in her two and held it comfortingly. "I'm not afraid. Tell me."

"Before I came to Hogwarts, my father angered a man named Fenrir Greyback. On the night of the full moon, Greyback positioned himself near our house and he bit me."

"Remus?"

"I'm a werewolf."

She felt his grip slacken, ready for her to let go. She tightened her hands on his. "Why would I be scared?"

"Most people are."

"Do Sirius and the others know?"

"Yes."

"Are they scared?"

"No," he said hesitantly.

"_Well then_," she said mockingly, "I see no purpose to be afraid of you."

He smiled at her warmly. "I'm glad."

"You better be." She let go of his hand, and they began to walk again. "Does Lily know about it?"

"No, not yet. I'll tell her some time—probably."

"I feel special then."

"You are special."

"Everyone's special in their own way."

"The only reason I'm _special_ is because of my furry little problem."

"That's not the only reason. Don't be silly, Remus."

They stopped talking for a while. It wasn't until they reached the opposing end of the lake that they began talking again.

"Furry little problem?" asked Mae, smiling.

"That's what Prongs calls it."

"That's why they call you _Moony_," she said suddenly, understanding.

He nodded. "Yes, that's it."

"So where do you go to transform?" she asked curiously.

"You know the Whomping Willow?"

"Yeah."

"There's a tunnel under it, and I use that to go to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade."

"I want to see it," said Mae, determinedly turning to him.

"No."

"Yes. I don't care if you're ashamed. Don't be. It's not your fault."

"You can't be swayed, can you?" he said, smiling at her.

"You're right. I can't."

"Fine. Come with me," said Remus, offering her his arm.

She took it, and they walked toward the Whomping Willow. "How do you reach the tunnel?"

When they approached the tree, he let go of her and grabbed a long branch laying on the ground. Using that, he prodded a few knots on the tree trunk until the Willow stopped flailing at them.

Remus and Mae approached the silent tree and moved through the still the branches. At the base was a small hidden hole, which they entered.

"It's rather scary down here," said Mae once the light was gone, grabbing hold of his arm.

"I know. I come down here once a month."

"I'm sorry to remind you," she said automatically.

"Well, it's not all bad. It's better with someone."

She clung tighter to him. "I agree. I don't think I could come down here alone. How do you do it?"

"It's… complicated. That's something I can't explained without signing my death warrant."

"Then, that's all I need to know."

"Thank you… for insisting on this."

"Well, I can't allow you to feel like I'm misunderstanding your problem. It's not that I can understand and relate, because I can't and I won't lie to you about it. I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure, Remus."

When they reached the Shrieking Shack, the floor and walls creaked and moaned.

"This is where you transform?" she inquired incredulously.

He nodded.

Mae looked around them with a horrorstricken face. The furniture around them was either torn or broken—or both. "Oh, Remus," she said pityingly, turning to him and embracing him.


	8. The Funeral

**Chapter 8 – The Funeral**

When Mae and Remus retuned to the Gryffindor common room that night, they found Lily and James sitting on the top step of the boys' staircase. Then they noticed Lily was sobbing and holding onto him as if for dear life.

"Oh my," whispered Mae, rushing up to her best friend. "What happened?"

"I don't know," admitted James. "She just came to me like this."

Remus came up behind her and looked sadly at Lily. "Has she said anything?"

"Not a word."

Lily finally pulled away, her hands clenched tightly and her eyes pink and puffy. In her hand, Mae noticed, she held a wad of parchment. She wiped her eyes with her free hand slowly.

Mae held out her hand. "May I read it?" she asked kindly.

Lily nodded and passed her the paper.

After opening it, she read:

_Lily,_

_This is all your fault! Mum and Dad are dead! And it was your kind that did it. Freaks like you are murderers! I never want to see you again._

_Petunia_

"Lily, don't listen to her," said Mae. "She's just being a bitch. It's not your fault. It's Voldemort's fault."

Taking a deep breath, Lily spoke. "I also got a letter from the Ministry. The funeral is in a couple days."

"You can't go alone," James insisted after reading over the letter.

"Come with me?" she suggested, leaning on his shoulder.

"If you want me to." He wrapped his arms around her again comfortingly.

"Will you all come?"

Mae and Remus nodded.

Two days later, Mae, Lily, James, and Remus were permitted leave from Hogwarts to go to Mr. and Mrs. Evanses' funeral. Lily recognized the other people there, most of them friends and relatives. She also saw Petunia and her fiancé, Petunia glaring at her viciously. Lily cowered under her gaze and sat down, leaning into James's arms.

Mae sat down on her other side, and Remus beside her. "Be strong, Lily," she whispered encouragingly

"I'm so sorry, Lily," said James in a hushed voice.

"Be quiet, James," she responded. "Just don't let me go. Please."

"I couldn't let go for the world."

Mae smiled to herself at this affectionate exchange. "I don't think he really needed my help," she said to Remus.

He nodded. "Maybe just a little bit."

After the ceremony, they stayed behind to place flowers on the graves.

"I love you, Mom and Dad," said Lily, leaning over as she put down the lilies and petunias on her mother's grave. She turned to Mae, James, and Remus, and said, "Can I have a little room?"

They moved away from the grave and stood silently waiting. A few moments later, Mae noticed Miranda Norton approaching Lily solemnly. The three could overhear the conversation.

"Hi, Lily," said Miranda nervously, wringing her hands.

"What do you want, Norton?" asked Lily, her voice empty.

"I came to apologize."

"Oh?"

"I should have done it long ago, but I was acting stupid. I shouldn't have fought with you about whether you're to date James Potter or not." She took a deep breath and continued. "Lily, I'm so sorry. For everything."

Lily looked to her in slight amazement. "Really?" Her voice held great excitement.

Miranda nodded quietly, but was quickly engulfed in a shocking hug. "Oh, Lils, I've missed you so much! I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Well," began Lily, almost crying, "I can. But I've missed you as well."

Mae smiled to herself and sat down contently. Remus sat down next to her, but James remained standing, waiting patiently.

"I've always wondered when they'd become friends again," said Remus.

Mae nodded. "I'm glad for them."

"Don't worry. They won't leave you out of anything. And, even if they do, I'm always here for you."

"Thank you, Remus."

"Hey, you're my friend."

"I better be."

"Well, Mae, I told you my secret the other day. Now you tell me yours."

"My secret?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, I guess it would be the reason I moved here, though it's not that much of a secret. The only person I've told so far is Lily. The truth is that my mother died."

"How?"

"She had tuberculosis… and there were some complications."

"What?"

"First we couldn't afford the medicine. But then when she was healing from it, she got some other virus and it killed her. Because of her stupid weak immune system."

"Sorry I asked."

"This is Lily's tie of mourning, not mine. If you're to feel sorry for anyone, it should be her."

Remus nodded. "You're right. I know you're right."

A silent moment later, Lily and Miranda came over to them. The five then returned to Hogwarts.


	9. Always Wrong

**Chapter 9 – Always Wrong**

Christmas was only a few weeks later. Both Mae and Lily stayed at Hogwarts. James and Sirius also remained at the school. Remus, Miranda, and Peter, however, left to visit family. Lily and James spent most of the time together, so Mae didn't feel bad when Sirius dragged her off somewhere. Hogsmeade was his preference, and thus they often went there.

"This whole sneaking out thing still makes me feel weird," she said as they sipped their Butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks.

"You'll get used to it. All in good time."

"There has been time. It's just not right for me."

"That's what you think."

"Sirius, I can feel it. And it feels wrong."

"Does it feel wrong when you sneak out with Remus?" he spat frustrated.

"I never sneak out with him. We were only late coming back once, and we didn't mean to."

"Yeah, but did it feel wrong?"

"No. It was an accident, and we got detentions anyway."

"Detentions don't make it all better."

"Well, it helped." She hesitated but continued, despite her second thought. "Sirius, why have you been cold to Remus these last several weeks?"

"Don't know what you mean, Yoko."

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Now you're just being stubborn. And you're lying."

"I am not."

"There you go again."

"I am not."

"Liar," she snapped impatiently.

"Fine. So maybe I am."

"What's so wrong with just telling me?"

"You shouldn't know."

"Yes, I should."

"Right again. You should, but that doesn't mean I'm going to tell you."

"Please, Sirius."

"Alright, Yoko. I need to confess something. I fancy you. And I'm jealous of Moony when you two spend so much time together."

"If you like me so much, then why are you still going out with Miranda?"

"I don't know. I've tried breaking up with her, but it's never worked. Most of the time, I'm worried about what would happen if you were involved with Moony. I'd need something to fall back on."

"And Miranda should be your second choice?"

"I'd need one. Why not her?"

"You don't need a second choice!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Why is that?"

"Because its—"

"Because you fancy me?"

"Because it's rude and it's cowardice."

"Cowardice?!"

"Yes, you're afraid to be lonely."

"That doesn't make me a coward."

"Acting upon that fear does. Preventing the need to be afraid does."

"What is this?! Where do you get the right to judge me? You just moved here. You don't know me!"

"With the way you're acting, I don't want to," said Mae, disappointment evident in her voice. She stood up, knocking into the table, causing their Butterbeer to splash. She quickly left the tavern and walked.

After a short while of flustered walking and not paying attention to where she was going, she came upon the Shrieking Shack, and she stopped in her tracks. She sighed and lied down on the icy ground. She missed Remus at that moment. He was always there to comfort her. But he had gone home to his family.

Was it wrong of her to walk away from Sirius? Would he follow her? Would he leave her to find her way back to Hogwarts on her own? Would he break up with Miranda for her? Was that what she wanted him to do?

She did fancy him still, even if he was being a pain in the ass. But did she really like him enough to make his relationship with Miranda end? The two girls had become rather good friends. Miranda would hate her. Did she like him enough to do that? She couldn't answer that. She didn't know. Was it even possible to measure one's feelings for another? Mae wasn't under that impression.

While attempting to sort out her feelings, Mae didn't notice Sirius approaching her until he stood a few feet in front of her. "Can I help you?" she snapped coldly, looking over to the supposedly-haunted house.

"Look. I want to apologize."

"Do you even know why you're apologizing?"

"Not really. But I'm guessing it's because I'm a prat."

"I won't accept it if you don't even know why?"

"Sorry. You never specified."

She groaned. "Go away. I don't want to be surrounded by your ignorance."

"You're insulting me again."

"You're just so easy to insult," Mae said curtly.

Sirius pursed his lips in annoyance. "I apologized. Isn't that enough for you?"

"Nothing should ever be _enough_ for me. You shouldn't have to please me. If we really liked each other, the other's presence should be _enough_."

"Does my presence make you happy? Is it _enough_?"

"I don't know. I don't think I really know you well enough for that." She blushed lightly and made sure not to look him in the eyes.

Sirius knelt down, took her hand in his, and pulled her into a warm embrace. Quickly, he captured her lips with his and held her there.

Startled, Mae froze, her hands hanging limply at her sides. When she began to run out of air, she came to herself and pushed him away. "What were you thinking?" she spat, wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

"I just—"

"No! I don't even want to hear it!" She pushed him away and ran back toward the castle.

"Yoko, wait!" he called after her, grabbing her wrist and jerking her back into his arms.

"Let go!"

"No. What's the problem with us kissing?"

"The _problem_? Sirius, you have a girlfriend."

"Miranda Norton? One owl and she's gone."

"Does _any_ girl mean anything to you?"

"You do."

"No, Sirius. You and me? That's just wrong."

"Everything's wrong to you, isn't it? Is there ever anything right?" he snapped desperately.

"Don't judge me because of how I feel, Sirius."

"Don't judge you? You were…"

Sirius's words were unheard as Mae considered several things she had said. Did she really still like him? Or had his appeal vanished with his _romantic_ side? Did she really want a guy like this as a boyfriend? She didn't think so.

"…and if you think—"

"Sirius, don't," she said.

"Don't what?"

"Don't talk. Just listen."

He nodded.

"I can't be with you. I can't be the reason that Miranda's heart is broken. And I can't love you. Even if you could love me."

"But, Yoko—"

"The answer is no, Sirius," she said, smiling with slight relief. She then turned on her heels and made her way back to the castle.


	10. Letters

**Chapter 10 – Letters**

The rest of the Christmas break was lonely for Mae. Sirius was avoiding her, and she spent only a third of her time with Lily. Several times, she had tried to talk to Sirius, but she decided that it was his loss in the end.

"Sirius, please!" she cried after him the day after they had visited Hogsmeade. "Why won't you get off you high horse and just talk to me?!" No such luck.

The next day: "Stop being such a pig-headed jerk!"

After that: "Oh, fine. If you want to be an asshole, I can think of several things you can shove up that ass."

And then: "All right. I know you're right. I have been a bit mean to you. I'm just frustrated. Please talk to me."

Despite all her cries and protests, Sirius still did not utter a word to her. She was extremely worried that their friendship would never get back on track.

Finally, she resolved to write a letter to Remus.

_Dear Remus,_

_I should have written to you sooner. Right now, I really just need to get this off my chest. I've been a bit distressed lately._

_About a week ago, Sirius and I went to Hogsmeade, and he told me that he liked me and that he would break it off with Miranda if I agreed to go out with him. Naturally, I was taken aback. All in all, I did not agree._

_I realized, because of that, I don't like Sirius anymore. It's very difficult to believe I ever did. The truth is: he's like a brother to me. He reminds me that I still have people that I love and love me in return, even if my mother is gone. He makes me really miss home. But, as the same time, if I were to go back to Japan, I would miss you, Lily, Sirius, James, Miranda, and Peter so much as well._

_I miss you so much! Hurry back!_

_Love, Mae_

She sent the letter off with her small owl and tried to fall asleep.

However, Lily came in just after that and she insisted on talking to her. "Mae, are you awake?"

She sat up and looked at her best friend. "I am, though I would prefer to be asleep. Sirius is really worrying me."

"What's he done now?"

"He hasn't spoken to me in seven days."

"Why not? Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"We sort of had an argument when we went to Hogsmeade, and he won't talk to me anymore."

"What was it about and why didn't you tell me before?"

"I thought that I could handle it. I thought that maybe he would break and talk to me. But he hasn't."

"What happened?"

"He sort of asked me out."

"What do you means by 'sort of'?"

"I mean, he told me that he would break up with Miranda if I agreed to date him."

"I said that? How could he?!"

"Well, he opened his mouth and the words just came right out."

"Don't mock me."

"I'm sorry, Lily. I just want to be friends with him. He's one of my best friends, and I don't want to ruin that."

"I understand. Thanks for talking to me about it."

"Oh, you're my best friend. How could I not?"

"It did take you seven days to tell me," Lily reminded her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. Have you tried talking to James about it?"

"You're the one always with him. He wouldn't have the time to spend on me when he's spending it all on you."

She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry about that. I haven't really spent that much time with you. I'm sorry that I've ignored you."

"That's all right. We shouldn't continue to apologize again and again. Besides, I've already sent a letter to Remus."

"Okay. Good night, Mae."

"Night, Lily."

In the morning, Tetsuo returned with Remus's reply.

_Mae,_

_It's great to hear from you! I was starting to regret going home for Christmas, but now I think I can survive here alone. My parents went to Spain right after Christmas so I've got the house all to myself._

_I told you Padfoot fancies you. Well, actually, do you know if he still does? How does it feel to not fancy him? Relieved at all?_

_I'm really not surprised at his offer. He tends to say stuff like that to the girls he fancies. That way he always has something to fall back on. I think it's because of his family. He was never really loved by them, so he needs to feel the love from somewhere else. But he's too afraid to love someone back. He'd probably never admit to that, but that's my opinion._

_Hope he stops being a prat (very unlikely), Remus_

Mae smiled at his closing before writing her response and sending it off.

_Dear Remus,_

_Has no one else written you? That's terrible. I'll beat up James for you._

_Oh yes, I am very much relieved. It feels terrible to like someone when they either like or are involved with someone else._

_Did he really have that bad of a childhood? He never told me anything. Of course, he's not exactly open with his emotions. But I really don't know much about the wizarding families in Europe. In Japan, my family is probably the most well-known pureblood family. Is the Black family like that too?_

_Love, Mae_

The letters continued for several days, and Mae's days were much more interesting with them. She looked forward every day to Remus's letters.

Sirius was still avoiding her, which she loathed, but she was determined to talk to him eventually. After a few days, she was able to corner him in the common room.

"You have no right to ignore me because I won't help you cheat on your girlfriend," she snapped, her hands on her hips, glaring down at him as he sat down on the sofa.

"I have every right to."

"Doesn't mean you should."

"I never said I should."

"Remus told me that you had a bad childhood."

"So?"

"We both believe that you have psychological problems."

"You two and my family."

"Oh, for goodness sake, Sirius!"

"What?!" he yelled, standing up to face her. "You wanted to talk. I can't understand if you don't explain."

"You're like a brother to me. I don't want you to be like this. What's so wrong with us being friends?"

"There's nothing wrong with it. I just don't want to lose you."

"Why would you lose me? And how would dating me make me not go away?"

"You got this letter a few weeks ago—"

"Why do have it?"

"I read it when you were out with Moony," he said, pulling it out of his pocket. "I didn't want you to have it."

"When I was out with Remus? Before Lily's parents died?"

"Yes."

"What about it would make me go away?"

"Just read it, okay?"

Mae nodded and snatched the letter from his hands and opened it with trembling hands.

_Dear Mae,_

_I know you never wanted to come here. I know I shouldn't have made you come. I'm sorry. But I have decided that we're going back to Japan. Coming here, I realized that Japan is home, and I want to visit your mother's grave as much as possible. We're leaving on January 5. I'm arranging it with Dumbledore tomorrow._

_Love, Dad_

Crumpling the letter in her hand, she rushed up the girls' staircase and into her dorm. Once on her bed, she began to cry.

Mae didn't know in the tears were out of anger or sorrow or happiness. She missed Japan so much, but she loved Hogwarts as well. What would she do without Remus, and Sirius, Lily and James, and Miranda, and Peter? They were all her friends now. How would she survive without them?


	11. A Last Goodbye

**Chapter 11 – A Last Goodbye**

Christmas break ended on January first. Remus, Miranda, and Peter came back, and Mae was forced to tell them of her father's letter.

She was most scared to tell Remus, and started crying in front of him when she did. But he immediately hugged her, attempting to comfort her.

"I don't want to leave, Remus," she said, hanging onto him as tight as physically possible.

"Don't you want to go home?"

"Yes, but I don't want to miss all of you."

"Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do."

"I know, but why can't you come with me? I love all of you so much."

"Look at me," said Remus, pulling up her face to look into her eyes. "We all love you too. And it's not like we're going to let you go without hugging you senseless."

That made her laugh. And then he kissed her.

Mae pulled away moments later, searching his eyes for an answer. "What was that for?" she asked quietly.

"I don't think I'm going to let you go with kissing you senseless either."

"And how long has it taken you to decide that?"

"Far too long."

"Well, it's taken me an awfully long time as well."

"For what?"

"For me to realize just how much I'll miss you."

"You know I'll miss you too, Mae."

She smiled. "Good. It's always nicer when the two people both miss each other instead of only one missing the other."

He laughed. "Aren't you a silly one."

"Hold me again, Remus," she whispered, allowing him to pull her into his arms and hug her tightly. "Don't ever let me go… no matter how far away I am."

"I didn't plan on it."

Looking at them all, Mae began to cry again. "Oh, I'm going to miss all of you so much!" she said, hugging Lily for the third time.

Lily smiled in her own tears. "Goodbye, Mae. You're one of my best friends. I'll never forget you."

"Write to me."

"I will. I promise."

She hugged Miranda next. "I didn't really get to know you that well, but I'll miss you too."

"We can be pen pals. I'll write as much as I can."

Mae nodded before wiping her eyes and turning to Peter. "Peter, Peter, Peter, Peter."

"Yes?" he asked nervously.

"You really need a girlfriend."

He laughed slightly, and they hugged briefly.

"I guess this is goodbye," said James when she faced him.

"It doesn't have to be forever. Just do me a favor. Don't ever let Lily go."

He nodded determinedly, tightening his grip on Lily's hand. "Never."

She embraced him quickly. "Never be afraid to be yourself, James. That's just the way I like you," she said quietly in his ear.

When she stood before Sirius, he stood there awkwardly. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking."

"I don't know what you were thinking either, but I don't need you to apologize to forgive you. I do wish you had found another way to show that you care, though."

"Yeah, sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"Sorry."

She smiled slightly. "Don't forget me."

"How could I?"

Lastly, she approached Remus and flung her arms around him, hugging him as tightly as possible. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes. "I'll never be able to forget you. I'll never want to. It'll be so strange without you."

"I don't want you to go."

"I have to." She pulled away and smiled slightly. "But I don't have to have my senses when I go," she murmured, quirking an eyebrow expectantly.

All the others were at least partially surprised when they kissed, and James whistled. Blushing, they pulled apart, and Remus escorted her to the carriage that was to carry her away.

Mae gave his hand one last squeeze before he closed the door. "Goodbye!" she yelled after them as she was driven away.

The ride in the carriage and on the Hogwarts Express was boring. There was no one to talk to, and she had plenty of time to think about what she was leaving behind. At Platform 9 and ¾, her father met her, and they embraced happily.

"Hey, Daddy," she said. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too. Want to go home?"

"Yes. Definitely."

Two days later, on the boat from Great Britain to Japan, Mae received a letter in an extremely familiar script. Excitedly, she tore it open and read it.

_Dearest Mae,_

_I'm not letting you go without at least writing a letter a day. The others will write to you as well, though probably not as frequently as myself._

_James and Lily are now officially dating. All thanks to you, really._

_Sirius broke up with Miranda this morning. His explanation was that he couldn't go out with her after he kissed someone else. He didn't say who, but I'm guessing that he did kiss you when trying to convince you to go out with him. Miranda was heartbroken, even though she knew it wouldn't last._

_Peter just got a girlfriend. She's a Hufflepuff named Alicia Fenwick. Her brother is Benjy. She's really nice, but I don't really think they'll last that long. But you never know. He's doing practically everything he can to make her happy._

_Lily and Miranda promise to visit you whenever they can. Probably this summer. We'll all try to visit you then._

_Love, Remus_

Mae sighed in contentment. A letter a day? Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. She could live like this. Especially if they all visited her.

She glanced over at her father. He was watching the ocean around them.

She did need to be with her mother now. She was still a teenager. She still needed help. But she didn't need to cry over it all. She had Remus now. And she had Sirius and Lily and James and Miranda and Peter. Even if she didn't seem them all the time, they were still with her.

With a smile, she took out a quill and a piece of parchment and began to write her reply.

* * *

Well, and that's the end, folks (not that there are many of you out there). There's another story after this, Watching Memories Depart, and then another after that, Closer Than We Think We Are, but the third and last is not written yet, so it'll be a while before you can expect that.


End file.
